The Division of Laboratory Animal Resources (DLAR) at the University of Pittsburgh is a core resource that provides high-quality, humane animal care services and support for the animal-based research programs at the University. The DLAR includes 14 separate animal facilities located within a 20-mile radius of the University of Pittsburgh main campus. The South Biomedical Science Tower (S-BST) vivarium, located on main campus, is the subject of this application and totals approximately 47,000 gross square feet, which comprise animal holding space, animal procedure space and support areas. This facility houses a variety of animal species including rodents and those that are regulated by the Animal Welfare Act, including cats, swine, and nonhuman primates. The specific aim of this grant application is to replace the existing dysfunctional and obsolete lighting and HVAC management and monitoring systems with new systems that meet regulatory requirements for controlling the environment of laboratory animals. This modernization project will provide consistency in animal-based research activities, and promote animal health and welfare. Replacement of the existing control infrastructure is critical to mitigate current problems with environmental instability. The upgrades will minimize risk to on-going critical research; increase reliability of research results; enhance laboratory safety in procedure rooms; and ensure continuing compliance of the Animal Care and Use Program with USDA, PHS and accrediting agency requirements. Modernization of control infrastructure will also improve energy efficiency, save utility costs, reduce manpower and support the University's strategic plan to modernize research laboratory space. The total cost of this project is $1,466,550 and includes an institutional commitment of $967,923. These monitoring and control system improvements will benefit 90 primary investigators in 28 departments conducting over $65 million of annual total research funding at the University of Pittsburgh.